More than a Friend
by Namonaki Chosha
Summary: TailsxCosmo. Why did I, Miles Prower, have to fire the laser cannon and kill her? Did I really have a choice? Could I have saved both her and the galaxy? Did I make a mistake?


A/N: La-dee-dah, here I am with my second one-shot. This songfic supports the pairing of Tailsmo (Tails and Cosmo), and is based off the song "Untitled" by Simple Plan. When I felt like listening to it one day, I thought the lyrics would be perfect for this pairing for…obvious reasons.

Anyway, this will be in Tails's POV (point of view) so I can get a better grasp on his feelings for Cosmo.

By the way, here's a little key for you:

_This signifies a flashback, _this is when someone is thinking during a flashback, and **this is when the song lyrics are present.**

I hope that helps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tails, Cosmo, or "Untitled." Tails and Cosmo belong to SEGA, and "Untitled" belongs to the group Simple Plan.

"**More than a Friend"**

She's gone…

Cosmo's gone…

She's never coming back…

And I'll be alone forever…

Why me?

That question exploded in my head like dynamite as I lied in the soft grass in front of my workshop. I looked up to the stars to find the answer to my question, but all I could see was a flashback; a painful flashback that hovered over my mind like buzzards flying over their prey, waiting to swoop down and attack. I could not hold it back any longer, and the memory came into view.

Cosmo sure is special, _I thought while gazing at her._ I wish I could tell her how I feel.

_"You're so beautif-ahh!" I stopped myself at what I was about to say, a heavy blush of crimson highlighting my face. _

"Yes, the stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Cosmo agreed.

"They sure are," I replied. I smiled sheepishly, glad that she had not comprehended what I had said previously. I stared through the window of our spaceship, the Blue Typhoon, to look at the bright glow of the billions of stars out there in space.

I sighed in depression as the flashback faded away from my mind. I knew that Cosmo always loved the stars. I turned around on my side, expecting her to be there, but she wasn't. Now on the verge of crying, I closed my eyes, hoping my sadness would just leave me.

After having my eyes closed for five minutes, I started to sing a song. It was a very depressing song that seemed to fit my mood perfectly, so I sung it out loud over and over again until it became stuck in my head.

**I open my eyes **

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

Suddenly, I felt something pierce through my eyelids. Out of curiosity, I opened them up.

There was a ball of white light about the size of me, and it was just floating right there in front of me. I groaned as I used my hand to shield my eyes from the brightness of this light.

"I'm here Tails," came a voice. No way, it couldn't be. That voice could only belong to…

"Cosmo!" I yelled. I quickly removed my hand from my eyes so I could look into the light. After a few seconds, I felt a bit dizzy, but something about the light transfixed me so I could not look away. In the core of the light, I could see an image of someone, but it was so faded away that I couldn't make out whom it was.

"Look closer," it was Cosmo's voice again, "and you'll see me there."

**And I can't stand the pain **

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

I squinted my eyes and inched closer to the light. Cosmo was not wrong; she was definitely there. She smiled reassuringly at me.

"No matter where you are, Tails," she began, "I'll always be there for you. You just have to look hard enough, and I'll be there…" her voice became quieter as the light dimmed, and the image of her vanished.

"No, wait!" I yelled. "Don't leave me; I don't wanna be alone!"

"I'll be there…" her voice whispered to me.

There was a silence as I felt an awful pain throbbing in my chest. It was my heart that longed to be with hers, but couldn't. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't even bother to hold them back.

**How could this happen to me? **

I made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

Why me? I had to ask myself that question again. Why did I, Miles Prower, have to fire the laser cannon and kill her? Did I really have a choice? Could I have saved both her and the galaxy? Did I make a mistake?

That was when another flashback came back to me.

_"Tails, you have to fire the cannon, now!" It was the voice of my rival, Dr. Eggman. _

"But I can't," I replied, shaking my head no. "What about Cosmo?"

"Tails…" Cosmo told me. "I will be fine. Just trust me, and fire the cannon."

**Everybody's screaming **

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

_"Tails!" yelled Eggman. "You don't have much time left! You have to fire the missile now!" _

"I'm not gonna hurt her!" I screamed back at him. "I made a promise that I would protect Cosmo forever. She's my friend, and I can't just break that promise." Although I said that out loud, I felt inside that somehow, her and I were more than just friends.

"Promises must be broken," Cosmo said. "And I will be fine. My seeds will spread throughout the galaxy, and new life will be able to grow."

"I have to trust you," I replied, hanging my head low. "I just wish that I could start all of this over again."

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered **

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

_I recalled bits and pieces of all the memories that her and I shared, realizing that we both had a really good time, despite the fact that we had only known each other for a little while. _

"I guess this is it then, Cosmo," I said out loud. "I wish we could have spent more time together. I'll never ever forget you; you are my friend." Again, I felt rather odd, saying just "friend."

"Goodbye, and I…I…" I hesitated as my thumb was so close to pressing the button. It was the button that triggered the cannon to fire.

**How could this happen to me? **

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

_I could not fight it back any longer. _

"I love you!" I screamed, my thumb now pounding vigorously on the trigger. Time seemed to slow for me as the cannon launched the two super hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow, at the girl I never got to spend much time with, yet still loved.

The beam of light from the two hedgehogs pierced right through Cosmo, hitting not only her, but also the small planet created by the Metarex that was capable of wiping out the entire galaxy.

Both her and the planet vanished.

I slowly stepped outside the Blue Typhoon, my feet trembling in fear as to what would happen next. There was a moment of silence that seemed to drag on forever.

**I made my mistakes **

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

_Sonic appeared in front of me in a flash of golden light. The hedgehog was now back in his normal form- blue, as opposed to gold in his super form. _

I slowly backed away from him.

"Sonic, please," I said nervously. "Don't be mad at me. I just-"

He cut me off as he grabbed my gloved hand and placed something small in the palm of it.

"I'm sorry buddy," Sonic said. "I tried to look for her, but all I found was that."

My sapphire blue eyes focused on the object in my hand.

"A seed?" I then closed my eyes, tears leaking out of them like a faucet.

A different flashback then came to me. I was pictured alone in my small workshop.  
_  
I burrowed the seed into the fertile soil inside the pot. Setting it down on the windowsill, I then walked over to a sink and filled a tiny clear jar about halfway in crystal-clear water. I walked over to the potted plant that was just beginning to grow and slowly tipped the jar so that the sparkling water would flow into the soil. _

After doing this, I rested my head in my hands and gazed at the growing plant as the sun's rays made it appear brighter. A small smile crossed my face, which was quite unusual as I had been rather depressed over the past week.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," I said reassuringly. "That is a promise I will never break."

I started to think of Cosmo after I said this though, which caused my smile to fade into a frown. I shook my head quickly to snap out of it.

"No," I muttered. "Cosmo wanted me to be happy even if I won't be with her anymore. I know that was what she wanted."

Just then, I could have sworn that a tiny brown stem had sprouted from the soil.

As the flashback ended, I sighed once more and stood up. Making my way to the wooden door of my workshop, my large ears were easily able to pick up the sound of the careless shuffling of my feet through the grass. I then heard the noisy squeak of the door as it opened. I made my way to the metal desk. Slowly, I pulled out the chair so I could sit in it.

I opened the drawer in my desk to see a snapshot taken of me, Cosmo, and some of my friends at a party. I gazed at it for what seemed like hours before shifting my eyes over to the plant I was growing.

The plant...it had grown quite a bit ever since the flashback of when I started to plant it. In just a month, it had reached two feet tall. I was pretty sure that over time, it would eventually spread out and transform into a living creature, just like Cosmo.

I focused my gaze on the plant, not believing what I was seeing. At the top, there was a bud, which had just started sprouting into a rose.

Smiling, I dropped a kiss on the blooming rose.

"Goodnight," I whispered to it.

All of a sudden, my sadness erupted inside me. I lowered my head, which caused it to bang on my desk. I did not care though. All I could possibly do now was sob my heart out.

In my pain and agony, I cried myself to sleep.

A/N: Well whaddaya know, I took Ice the Rabbit's advice and I am proud to have created a sadder ending for Tails. I'm thinking about making a sequel with some Tails/Cream in it (Yes, I support both pairings).

Please review and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
